Dear Edward
by twilightlover112
Summary: This story is about Bella being in college and they write letter's to the solders oversea's. Bella will be writing to Edward, will they meet after all the letters the write to each other?
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey guys I this is my third story so I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the twilight characters sadly I just own the plot.

**Chapter one**

**BPOV**

I walked into my English class with Alice, this was my favorite class of all time but today it didn't seem like it mattered much. I guess I should explain my self, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but just call me Bella.

My mom Renee was sent to war a few years back and my dad and I just received word two weeks ago that she died. I locked myself up in my room and didn't come out or speak to anybody. My dad Charlie didn't believe she was dead so he took to drinking and doing drugs, just to ease the pain.

"Are you okay" Alice asked me looking at me with concern. I nodded; I decide that I need to come to school so I wouldn't fall further behind than I already was. I sat down in my seat and started to doodle. I looked up when the teacher started talking.

"Okay class today were going to be starting an assignment" Mr. Berty said. The class erupted in moans coming from the other students. I sighed and shook my head.

"That's enough what we'll be doing is writing to solders from overseas—he paused to look at everyone—and you'll be sending them through me, I promise you I will not read your letters but I will be grading you on just turning them in"

I sighed and looked at my work I had got from my other teachers, I will have a lot to do today I thought. I looked up to see Mr. Berty passing out letters, Alice got hers and began reading it I saw tears forming in her eyes I wanted to go over there and comfort her, but I couldn't.

Mr. Berty finally made his way over to me I read the address then I opened it up and pulled out the letter:

_Dear Someone,_

_I don't really know what do say, I also don't get why I have to write this knowing it'd probably end up in the trash, but I told my captain this and he yelled at me saying to just write it and maybe someone will. _

_To tell you the truth all that crap about joining the military is bull, all it is that the military want form you is to do your job and try not to die, I see all my friends dying everyday there like family, the only family I have. _

_Anyways my name is Edward Mason; I don't really have anything else to say._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward Mason_

I looked up with tears in my eyes; I wasn't the only one I could see Alice crying softly. I don't think I could write this letter it would bring back those painful memories I still havnt recovered from.

I looked and Mr. Berty to see him smiling to himself, he probably thought he did a good job at giving us this assignments. I got up and walked over to his desk.

"Umm can I have my homework from when I've been gone" I looked down.

"Sure one second" I heard the filing cabinet open, I looked up and saw him get some papers and hand them to me.

"Thanks" I said taking the papers I turned around and started walking back to my desk.

"Bella?" I looked at Mr. Berty

"I'm sorry about your mom" I nodded and sat down.

A/N well that it for now I'm sorry If its short I update tomorrow please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me!

**Disclaimer: once again I don't own Twilight Characters or SM **

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I pulled out my notebook from my bag and started writing my letter,

_Dear Edward,_

_ I kind of know how you feel about the military I had someone very close to me die. After that my whole family fell apart… anyways my name is Isabella Marie Swan but call me Bella. Umm I know you probably want a guy writing to you. Sorry if it's a disappointment. _

_Yours truly,_

_Bella Swan_

I put my notebook away and waited for the bell to ring. I saw something go under me, I looked down to see a note from Alice.

_Hey are you okay? _

I thought for a minute, was I okay or was my life going to fall apart further? I decided to go with the same answer I give all the time.

_I'm fine, _I thought of what to write next _soo who are you writing to?_

I gave the paper to Alice, and in about 30 seconds the paper was back to me.

_Good, Im writing to a guy called Jasper Whitlock who are you writing to?_

_Umm I'm writing to a guy called Edward Mason_

_Cool maybe they know each other that would be soo cool huh_

_Yeah it would_

Alice was going to respond but the bell rang I got up and waited for Alice at the door. She came running over, "Wow I'm soo going to like this assignment."

I looked over at her and she was smiling ear to ear, "Yeah me to" she pouted. I smiled and started making my way to my next class with Alice.

"Did you say you were writing to Edward Mason" I nodded. "Yeah why" I looked at Alice to see she was frozen in place. "Alice are you okay" I said getting concerned.

Alice nodded, "Yeah umm Edward is my twin brother Bella" I froze; I didn't know Alice had a brother.

I guess I should have put to and to together, Alice's last name was Mason, I should have gotten it in the first place.

"I didn't know you had a brother Alice" she shrugged, "Yeah I thought you knew about him so I didn't say anything" I nodded and started walking again.

"He's supposed to come back next month, hopefully he'll make it" Alice sighed.

We walked into our class just as the bell rang; we mad our way to our other friend Rosalie. Rose smiled as we sat down.

I started doodling in my notebook as the teacher talked about something I already knew. The time went by fast; soon I was already making my way to my black mustang convertible. Rose, had a red convertible while Alice had a yellow porche.

I sighed; I was dreading on going home. I would have to face Charlie hopefully he wasn't drunk or worse. I shook my head and drove home.

When I pulled up into the driveway, I noticed Charlie's car in the driveway, I made my way up the path slowly. I unlocked the door, and walked in. I looked in the living room on the way upstairs to see Charlie asleep on the couch. I sighed in relief. I went upstairs to my room and locked the door.

I remembered when Charlie first started drinking, I told him to stop that it would just make it worse but he didn't listen. He continued drinking until it got so bad, that it was to late.

I sighed again and layed my head against the pillow. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey guys so so so sorry the chapters aren't long; I will try to make this one longer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

When I woke up it was 6:30, I had to be at school at 7:15, so I took a quick shower, got dressed **(pic on profile) **and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

On my way to the kitchen I looked in the living room and saw Charlie wasn't there, I sighed I bet he went early to drink. I shook my head and went into the kitchen I pulled out a bowl and made myself cereal.

I quickly finished, I put the bowl in the sink, and I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I got in my car and drove to school. It took me at least two times trying to find a parking spot. When I finally found a spot, I got out and made my way to Alice who was across the parking lot.

Alice waved when she saw me; I gave her a forced smile and waved back. She walked toward me closing the distance between us. I smiled, "Hey".

"Hey Bella good morning" Alice smiled and we started walking to our classes, we both had all of our classes together. Alice practically forced them to put her in my classes.

"Good morning to you to" We got to our first class which was History. I sat down in my seat and Alice sat down in her seat, which was in the seat next to mine. "Soo Bella what'd you do last night" I sighed.

"Well I got home and went to my room, umm I did my homework then went to sleep" I didn't mention anything about Charlie, Alice already knew what he was like by going to my house a lot.

Alice nodded she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell ringing. The time went by so fast that it was lunch already. I walked into the cafeteria and got my food with Alice. We made our way to our table…..

I was sitting in my English class, staring at the board. "Okay Class I want you guys to turn in your letters now, please pass them to the front of the row" I sighed and gave Jessica who was sitting in front of me my letter.

I saw Jessica raise her hand, "Yes" Mr. Berty said.

"Well I was wondering do we have to turn in our letters when you ask for them or can we turn the in sooner, because if we have to hold on to them im sure I'll lose mine and I don't want that because I don't want to fail and –"Jessica was cut off by her constant talking.

"You can turn them in when ever you want as long as it's in by the end of the week" Jessica nodded, and returned to whatever she was doing. Mr. Berty started rubbing his temple.

The rest of the day went by fast and soon I was on my way home. I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway again and I felt my self stiffen. When I got inside I heard the TV on in the living room.

"Hey is that you Bells" Charlie muttered.

"Yeah Ch-Dad" I wasn't aloud to call him Charlie to his face.

I walked into the living room to see Charlie sitting on the couch; he turned when he heard me come in.

"How was school" I looked at him to see if there were any signs, of him drinking earlier that day… I didn't see any. "It was okay" he nodded and turned back to the game that was on. I headed upstairs….

The rest of the week went by fast, it was mostly Alice worrying about me and me telling her I was fine. Charlie was still on his mood which got me curious.

On Monday in English Class we got our letters from the soldiers. I opened the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Bella,_

_ I don't think it's a disappointment writing to you, I'm just happy I'm writing to someone. I'm sorry you lost someone very close to you, I miss my family, but there nothing I can do about it until I get out of this hellhole, witch is in a month. _

_ Anyways I guess I have to go, where moving to a new place… another place where my family here dies._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward Mason_

I looked up trying to hold back tears, I saw Mr. Berty looking around the class. I sighed, how was this going to help me when all it does is make me fall apart even more?

I sighed and pulled my notebook out of my bag. I began writing my letter I was going to give Edward.

_Dear Edward,_

_ Well I'm glad it's not a disappointment of me writing to you, I thought it was going to be. Anyways im sorry to hear of you missing your family. Let me assure you there doing fine. Your sister Alice is my best friend, she's really good to have around. She's been helping me get over my lose…_

_ I kind of think my mom dying was my fault. Before they took her away we had a fight, the last thing I said to her was that I hated her, when I heard she died I wanted to take those words back… I guess I cant now. A week went by when I received a letter from her saying she was going to come home, and that she loved me._

_ I didn't really believed it at first, but then I began to barely see what the letter meant… at first I wanted to die with her, but I saw what it would do to my dad, and I decided against it… _

_ Anyways sorry this is a long letter you probably didn't want to hear about my life, even though that's not all of it. I guess I should stop writing._

_Yours truly,_

_Bella Swan_

I sighed and asked Mr. Berty for an envelope, when he gave it to me I wrote the address and stood up. I walked over to his desk and put the envelope on his desk. He looked up surprised.

"Your turning it in early?" I nodded.

"Okay I'll send it after school, I guess the reply will come in two day yours will be the only one though because you turned it in early" I nodded and went back to my desk.

I think this will be good for me after all… at least I hope.

**A/N hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time I got grounded. Anyways I hope you like it please review!**


End file.
